Echizen Ryoma,Ang aking YAYA
by Haru Park
Summary: Ang ating bida na si Ryoma ay naging YAYA sa STORY na to! kaya basahin nyo and then REVIEW!


--

_--_

_Authors Note: _

_Ito ang First Tagalog fan Fiction ko…. _

_At ito rin ang First Prince of tennis Fan Fic ko…. _

_So…. Medyo mali-mali pa ang grammar…._

_Kaya pag-pasensyahan nyo na…._

--

Si Ryoma?? May sikretong tinatago??

Nag-papraktis ang Seigaku ng biglang..

Momo: BUCHOU! Mag-hapon na lang ba tayong mag-papraktis??

Tezuka: Bakit?? May problema bas a praktis??

Momo: Ang Boring naman kasi kung lagi na lang tayong nag-papraktis eh.. Mas maganada yung lahat ay nag-eenjoy! Tulad ng Bowling! O kaya naman ay Basketball!

Tezuka: Kung ayaw mong magpraktis…. 100 laps around the court!

Momo: BUCHOU naman!

Tezuka: 500 laps!

Momo: .

Habang tumatakbo si Momo ng kanya ika-50'th lap, dumating si Ryoma…..

Kikumaru: Ochibi! Bakit ngayon ka lang??

Ryoma: Wala ka nang pki-alam doon Eiji-sempai!

Kikumaru: Ochibi naman!

Tezuka: Bakit ka nga ba late Echizen??

Ryoma: Che….

Tezuka: Sabihin mo ang dahilan kung ayaw mo ng 1000 laps around the court!

Ryoma: Sige na nga BUCHOU! . Na-late ako dahil dumating yung pinsan ko!

Tezuka: Yun lang pala ang dahilan eh! bakit ayaw mo pang sabihin??

Ryoma: Che……

Tezuka: Tigilan mo nga ang kaka-che mo dyan!

Ryoma: Che…

Tezuka: Echizen 100 laps!

Ryoma: Che……

Tezuka: 800 laps around the court!

Habang tumatakbo si Ryoma ay biglang may dumating na isang bata….

Bata: Kuya Ryoma!!

Momo: Aba Ryoma! Ngayon ko lang nalaman na may nakababatang kapatid ka pala!

Ryoma: Tanga! Hindi ko sya kapatid!

Kawamura: Eh… Kaano-ano mo sya??

Ryoma: Pinsan ko…….

Tezuka: Sya pala yung sinasabi mong pinsan na dahilan kung bakit ka na-late!

Ryoma: OO!

Bata: Kuya,bakit mo ako iniwan sa bahay?

Ryoma: Tumahimik ka nga Shuichi!

Oishi: Shuichi pala ang pangalan mo….

Shuichi: Yamamoto Shuichi po ang pangalan ko!

Bigla na lang lumitaw si Fuji

Fuji: Aba! Kaninong anak to?? (ngiti)

Kaidoh: Fshhh…. Kay Ryoma…..

Momo: Tumahimik ka nga dyan Bibura!

Kaidoh: Ikaw ang tumahimik!

( As usual, nag-rumble ang dalawa….)

Tezuka: Kaidoh! Momoshiro! 100 laps!

Momo and Kaidoh: Opo! (sigh)

Fuji: Hello! ngiti sa bata anak ka pala ni Ryoma!

Shuichi: Opo!

Fuji: Sino yung nanay mo??

Kawamura: Si Sakuno

Fuji: Ryoma ha! Asawa mo na pala si Sakano eh! Bakit hindi mo kami niyaya sa kasal nyo??

Ryoma: Hindi ko naman anak si Shuichi eh! At bakit ko naman magiging asawa si Sakano??

Kawamura: Kasi nabalitaan kong nag-pasakal ka kay Sakuno eh!

Ryoma: eh?? Bakit nag-pasakal?? Di ba dapat nag-pakasal??

Kawamura: Tama naman ah! Kasi sinakal ka daw nya dahil madamot ka!

Ryoma: Hindi nya ako sinakal! Sinapak lang….(sobs)

Seigaku: Ay Si Ryoma pala ay lampa pag-dating sa babae!

Ryoma: Hindi ako lampa! Shuichi! Umuwi ka na nga pala!

Shuichi: Ayaw ko nga! .

Ryoma: Bakit?!

Shuchi: Uuwi ako kung kasama ka!

Ryoma: Sige na nga!

Shuichi: YAY!

Naiwan ang Seigaku sa Seishun Academy…….

Inui: Papayag ba kayong maiwan na lang dito??

Kikumaru: Ano bang masama kung maiiwan tayo??

Inui: Kasi kung nandito lang tayo.. Wala tayong masasagap na chizmis tungkol kay Ryoma….

Momo: Gusto ko yang iniisip mo Inui-sempai ha!

Kawamura: Call ako dyan!

Tezuka: payag din ako dyan….

Momo: Akala ko ba BUCHOU mag-papraktis lang tayo dito mag-hapon??

Tezuka: mukha kasing napaka-INTERESTING yung iniisip ni Inui eh. Bakit?? Gusto mong maiwan ditto?? Kung gusto mong maiwan…. Bahala ka…. Walang pumipigil sayo….

Momo: Gusto kong sumama!

Tezuka: Eh di sumama ka!

Oishi: Tara na nga! Baka hindi na natin maabutan si Ryoma at Shuichi eh!

Nasundan ng Seigaku si Ryoma at Shuichi pero wala silang kamuang-muang na sinusundan na pala sila

Momo: Wag na wag tayong tumigil sa pag-sunod sa kanila!

Hindi nga tinigilan ng buong Seigaku ang pag-sunod kay Ryoma at Shuichi……. Hanggang sa nakapunta na sila sa bahay ni Shuichi…..

Oishi: Dyan na yata ang bahay ni Shuichi……

Tezuka: Sigurado akong yan na nga…..

Inui: May 99.9999999 na may dahilan kung bakit pumupunta si Ryoma sa bahay ni Shuichi!

Momo: Inui-sempai…. Mukang humihina ka na sa pag-data mo ha…….

Inui: Bakit naman??

Seigaku: Hindi naman pupunta si Ryoma sa bahay ni Shuichi kung walang dahilan!

Inui:(sobs)

Momo: Tara na nga! Baka mapakawalan pa natin si Ryoma eh!

Ganun na nga…… Sinisilip nila si Ryoma sa bintana pero nag-tataka sila kung bakit…..

Oishi: Bakit ganun??

Kaidoh: Fshhh….. Sila lang yung tao sa bahay??

Tezuka: Oo nga eh….

Fuji: Nakakapag-taka…..(Smiles)

Momo: Kailangan nating matanong si Ryoma kung bakit sya nandito sa bahay ni Shuichi….

Fuji: Pero…. Paano??

Kawamura: Katukin natin sila!

Kikumaru: Kung ginawa natin yun… Malalaman nyang sinundan natin sila…..

Oishi: Oo nga eh….

Tezuka: Bahala nga kayo dyan…..

Nag-lakad si Tezuka papunta sa Pintuan ng bahay ni Shuichi….

Seigaku: BUCHOU! WAG!

Pero pinindot pa rin ni Tezuka ang Doorbell…. Ang nag-bukas ng pinto ay si Ryoma…..

Ryoma: Buchou. Anong ginagawa nyo dito??

Tezuka: nandito kami para tanungin sayo kung bakit ka nandito sa bahay n Shuichi….

Ryoma:Che….

Tezuka: Sabi ko tigilan mo na yang kaka-che mo eh!

Ryoma: Opo! (sigh)

Tezuka: Sagutin mo na ang tanong ko!

Ryoma: Ayaw ko nga!

Biglang sumingit si Inui

Inui: Sabihin mo na ang dahilan Ryoma kung ayaw mong matikman ang bago kong Super Deluxe Inui Juice!

Ryoma: Sige na nga! kAya ako nandito sa bahay ni Shuichi dahil…

Biglang sumingit si Shuichi…

Shuichi: dahil inaalagaan nya ako!

Nagulat ang Seigaku

Seigaku: Wahahahahaha! Si Ryoma! Yaya!

_--_

_Salamat sa pag-basa! Please leave a review!_

_Anyway, May second Chapter pa pala to……._

_Pero matatagalan ang pag –post ko ng next chapter kasi_

_masyado akong busy sa school eh….. _

_--_


End file.
